Mia's sister
by windrangeryellow
Summary: Mia's never told anyone this but she has a sister. Her sister was suppose to be a ranger. But she disappeared the night she got her morpher and folding zord. Her name was Jaime. She thought she would never she her sister again.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS SAMURAI OR ANY OTHER SEASON OF POWER RANGERS.**

**PROLOGUE**

Mia stormed into her little sisters room and grabbed the doll out her hand. "How many times have told you not to take my stuff," a five year old Mia shouted at the three year old. The little girl looked up at her and burst into tears. Their mom heard the crying and ran into the room.

"Mia, what did you did say to Jaime?" asked their mom.

"I told her to stop to taking my stuff," said Mia. Their mom pick up Jaime.

"Mia, she's three she doesn't know any better," scolded their mom. Mia looked at her crying sister and felt bad. She knew her sister didn't know any better but it just made her mad when she took her things.

"I know," she said quietly. She sighed and handed the doll back to her sister who immediately stopped crying and took it happily.

**7 years later and five years ago  
><strong>

"Jaime come here," called her dad. Jaime ran into the room fearing she was in trouble. "Jaime I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong daddy?" asked the ten year old girl looking at her dad who didn't look happy.

"Jaime you and Mia are you and your mothers only children therefore that means our power is going to passed down to you girls. I was hoping Mentor wouldn't need my power to be passed down but I'm afraid it does."

"I don't get it you have power too. I thought it was only mommy."

"Many people thought that. I have the power of storm white ranger. Now you will be the white ranger if you and your sister are needed again. I'm very sorry I have to endanger like this."

"It's ok daddy you have to do what you have to do," Jaime says smiling at her dad. He sighs and pulls a morpher and a folding zord out of his pocket and hands them to Jaime who takes them and looks at them. She holds up the folding zord. "What's this?"

"That... is your folding zord. The Phoenix." Jaime looked confused.

"But Phoenix's don't exist." Her dad smiled at her and taps her forehead.

"Sure they do right in here." Jaime giggles.

**That ni****ght ten year old Jaime vanished from her room. So far she hasn't been found. There was no sign of a struggle. No one but Mia and Jaime's parent are sure what happened to her but they still don't no where she might be. No one knows it but she is about to come back.**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS SAMURAI OR ANY OTHER SEASON OF POWER RANGERS.**

**NOBODY'S POV**

A girl tumbled through a gap from the Netherworld. The GAP sensor in the Shiba house goes off. It's late at night. The samurai rangers stumble out of bed and go into the living room. Mentor presses the table.

"Ok the middle of town I'll call Antonio and have him meet you there," he said. They nod and run out morphing as they go. A nilock comes out the gap behind the girl followed by a bunch of moogers.

"Come back here Master Xandred isn't down with you yet." The girl ignored him and kept running. "Moogers after her!" The moogers run after her only causing the girl to run faster. A GAP opens in front of her releasing more moogers. The moogers surround her a couple of them grab her just as Antonio arrives.

"Hey moogers come and get me uglies!" he shouts at them. The moogers toss the girl aside and rush at Antonio. "Hu... not what I was goin for but ok."

"Stop you idiot moogers!" shouts the nilock. He sighs and runs toward the girl who's laying on the ground out cold. Just before he gets there the other rangers come into action.

"Not so fast nilock!" Jayden say slashing him back. The nilock flies back. Antonio finishes off the moogers and rushes over to help the other rangers. Jayden stops him. "No, get the girl to the Shiba house they're after her. We don't know why but it's best to get her away from here." Antonio nods goes over to the girl and picks her up. He leaves heading for the Shiba house. The nilock comes back bowling into Mia knocking her into a wall. Jayden runs toward her. "Mia!" She pushes herself up.

"I'm fine," she says as she stands and attacks the nilock.

"Hey, stop that," complains the nilock. Mia smirked and attacked again.

"What? Can't take a hit?" She shouted at him. The nilock stumbles toward Mia who slashes him back with ease. Emily jumps out and slashes him from behind. The nilock crumples and explodes only to regrow.

* * *

><p><strong>ANTONIO'S POV<strong>

I ran into the Shiba house carrying the girl. Then into the living room where Mentor was waiting. Mentor stands then sees the girl in my arms.

"Who's this?" he asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. The nilock was after her so Jayden told me to bring her here," I say. Mentor nods. Something falls from the girls pocket. I place the girl on the couch and bend to pick it up. I'm shocked to see it's a samurai morpher just like Jayden and the others.

"What's that?" asks Mentor. I hand over the morpher. Mentor looks at it then at the girl on the couch. "Impossible."

"What's impossible?"

"Nothing... I'll tell you and the rest of the rangers tomorrow. In the mean time take her into the guestroom." Mentor slides the morpher into the girls pocket. I nod and pick up the girl and bring her to the guestroom setting her down then leaving closing the door behind me.

**JAIME'S POV**

I wake up in a room I don't recognize. My head hurts bad. It feels like I got kicked in the head by horse or a mooger as that seems more logical. I feel my morpher in my pocket. I hear the door start to open and close my eyes. I can't let them know I'm awake.

"Where have you been, Jaime?" asks a man. I think it's Ji but I can't be sure I haven't heard his voice in nearly five years. He obviously thinks I'm still out cold because he continues "Your sister, your parents, and me have been worried sick. Where have you been?" He sighs then he leaves. I lay there for a while making sure no one is awake still. Once I'm sure I get up off the bed and walk to the door and open it slowly and quietly. I step out closing the door behind me. I walk down the hall. I recognize this place. 'Of course,' I think 'the Shiba house.' My parents used to take me and Mia here when we were really young to play. I smile and walk out the front door toward the gate.

"Going somewhere?" asks a voice. I recognize the voice. It's the gold ranger. The one that kept me from being dragged back to the Sanzu river. I turn to face him. He had short black hair and brown eyes. I think it's possible he's Mexican. He's also very, very cute.

"Yea, I can't stay," I say.

"Why not?" he walks toward me.

"Because... because I just can't." I turn and start walking a little faster toward the gate. He follows me.

"But will I... ummmmmm... see you again?" I stop smiling to myself.

"Maybe." Then I run out the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>MIA'S POV<strong>

I walk out to the training area. It's the middle of the night yet Antonio is out there staring at the gate.

"Antonio, what are you doing?" I ask. He turns and looks at me then shakes his head.

"Nothing just couldn't sleep," he says. I'm not convinced but I don't question him. He walks past me.

"Hey, what happened to that girl?"

"Put her in the guest room." He then walks past me, goes into the living room, and lays down on the couch. It took me a minute to realize he had fallen asleep as soon as he laid down. I walk to the guest room and start to open the door but stop. I closed it again I didn't want to wake her up. I turned and walked back to my room. I lay down and fall asleep.

NEXT MORNING

"MIA! MIA!," I wake up to Emily yelling in my ear. I sit up.

"What?"

"The girl... she's gone!" I shot out of bed and ran down the hall. Everyone was standing at the door in their pajamas. The bed was empty, the girl was gone. I didn't have to say anything before the GAP sensor went off. We went into the living room and Ji pressed the table.

"Ok, down town," he says. We all run out the door towards down town.

* * *

><p><strong>NOBODY'S POV<strong>

The rangers run down town as fast as they can morphing as they run. By the time they got there though they saw the Nilock being destroyed by a ranger in white. Mia froze on the spot staring at the ranger. The Nilock exploded. The Samurai stared at the ranger before them. The ranger stared back for a minute before turning and running away. Mia dropped to her knees demorphing. The other rangers gathered around her. Jayden knelt next to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asks her. Mia takes a deep breath and slowly stands up.

"I don't believe this," she says.

"Don't believe what?" asks Emily.

"That ranger," says Mia.

"What about the ranger?" asks Mike.

"That ranger is my sister," says Mia.

"Sister?" says Antonio, Kevin, Mike, Jayden, and Emily.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry it's been such a long time. There will be a few changes from here on out from now on I will be writing in third person because I have realized my writing just turns out better in third person. Also, I am going to try and update more as long as each chapter gets reviews (good or bad doesn't matter as long as I know my stories are being read. There may be kpop reference every once and a while as I've become really hooked on that so I apologize in advance. And lastly Jamie is 17 now just pretended that's how old she's the whole time and it's actually been 7 years since she vanished, kay? Okay, here's the chapter. **

The rangers stared at Mia in shock. It didn't make any sense to them. If Mia had a sister why hadn't she been mentioned before? Why had Mia been so shocked to see her? "We'll talk about this later," Jayden finally broke the silence as the Nilok began to grow in size. "For now we need to take care of this guy. Ready?" The other rangers nodded before looking at Mia who nodded as well as she pushed herself off the ground.

"Let's do this," she agreed as she morphed.

_**Time lapse**_

The rangers trudged home after finally defeating the Nilok. Each of them collapses into a chair in the living room. Once each of them was comfortable they all looked at Mia and 3 seconds later all of them were asking questions at once.

"Hey, one question at a time, please," Mia reprimanded and all the questions ceased immediately. "Okay, Mike, you go first. " Jayden pouted slightly that he didn't get picked first but no one noticed.

"Okay, so, how come you never mentioned this sister before and where has she been all this time? We really could've used her help," Mike complained.

"I never mentioned her before because up until now I thought she was dead," Mia confessed. These words caught the other rangers off guard. This was not the answer they had expected. They had expect something like she was ill or she was delinquent.

"Dead? Why? What happened to her," Emily inquired.

"Because she's been missing since she was ten. She would be, no, she is seventeen now," Mia explained. "She got kidnapped but they could never find her. They told after about six months that she was most likely dead."

"Then what makes you think that, that ranger was her?" asked Kevin, who was beyond confused right now.

"I _know _it's her because our father was the white ranger and the night she disappeared he gave her the morpher and the Zord, they disappeared along with her. I can only assume that's because she fell asleep that night holding them."

"Interesting," mused Jayden as he leaned back in his seat. Everyone looked over at him as thought for a minute. "It's weird that she just show's up now after seven years, don't you think? And if he had the morpher why didn't she just contact someone?" That was a very question. The rangers all fell silent as they thought about that.

"What if she couldn't?" Antonio said suddenly. When they looked at him he was looking at the table going over the map.

"What do you mean and what are you doing?" asked Emily.

"I'm trying to find her," he answered not looking up. "And I mean what if she was someplace where she couldn't use the morpher, like it didn't work.''

"But, there's only one place…" Jayden started but stopped once he realized what his childhood friend meant. "You think they were keeping her in the netherworld, but that's not possible, humans can't survive in the netherworld for long, and definitely not for seven years."

"Has theory ever been tested?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Then we don't know for sure. Master Xandred would know so maybe…" Antonio interrupted Jayden only to be interrupted himself by Mia.

"No! That can't be."

"Well, why else would that Nilock have been after her? If you think about it makes sense. I found her!" Antonio exclaimed suddenly, causing all the other rangers to lean forward to see as Antonio pointed to a certain spot on the map. Sure, enough there was a blinking light on the beach indicating that someone with a morpher was there. "Let's find out from her what happened seven years ago." They all got up, moving as quickly as possible out the front door and to the beach.


End file.
